The Things I Didn't Do
by 3luv4eva3
Summary: A late night visitor forces Sara to question her own sanity on if things really are what they are. Captain Canary. One-Shot. Post Season 1. AU. A tad little OOC...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary - A late night visitor forces Sara to question her own sanity on if things really are what they are. Captain Canary. One-Shot. Post Season 1. AU. A tad little OCC...maybe._

So this is probably gonna be really bad, but when you get ideas that won't stop buzzing, they have to go somewhere. I'm not used to writing like this so I'm going a little out of my comfort zone here.

I do not own Legends of Tomorrow in any way. If I did, well, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

Enjoy!

* * *

' _I still feel responsible for everything I've done. And it still keeps me up at night.'_

' _It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night.'_

' _What's that?'_

' _Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's being on this ship traveling through time. I started to wonder what the future might hold for me...and you...and me and you.'_

' _You wanna steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief.'_

And a thief he was.

Blinking, Sara stares up at the roof of her current quarters. Her hands resting on her stomach, fidgeting as she thinks about _**that**_ crook. The same one that perished risking his life for the rest of the team on the Waverider.

"It shouldn't have been him," she whispers to the darkness. Angrily, she twists so now, she is sitting on her side facing the doorway, "I should've known."

She always used to think that Leonard was just toying with her, messing around to find some light in whatever dark predicaments they were in. But as her mind, and heart, races with the thoughts about him each night since he died, she has begun to realise that maybe, just maybe, he may have thought, and possibly felt, about her differently.

And recently, she has realised that she had...mixed feelings about him too.

When Leonard decided to risk his life to save the team, Sara wanted to argue. She told him no, that she didn't want to leave him. But Leonard was persistent. So Sara did what she thought was a simple goodbye and kissed him.

Sara's lips curl into a smirk and let out a small 'hmph'. The thief managed to steal a kiss out of her after all.

And if she had to be honest, if anyone was going to steal a kiss outta her, it was always going to be him.

Sara's eyes flutter open at the sound of something unusual. She looks around, her hand slipping to her thigh where one of her many knives is hiding in the holster wrapping tightly around her leg.

She gives up after a minute of looking and goes to close her eyes once more. But an odd shape near the doorway forces her to open them once more.

'Oh god, I'm going insane,' she thinks to herself as a familiar form materialises in front of her. Wide awake, she stares as the form reveals itself to be none other than the man she is thinking of.

Leonard Snart.

She grins sleepily that her mind can be so strong to produce such an image even though she's practically half asleep. She runs a hand through the tangled up mess flowing down from her head.

"What do you want?" Sara asks the figure, despite knowing that it's just her mind playing tricks on her.

The form of Leonard just leans up against the doorway like he normally does whenever he goes to visit her and looks down at his hands. The assassin follows his gaze and finds a familiar pack of cards in his hands.

"What? You wanna play a game? At this hour?"

"Depends if you're willing." There it is. That familiar drawl of Snart's. It's amazing that Sara can remember his voice so well.

Then again, he only died not to long ago.

Snart begins his usual saunter over to her. Sara's mind instantly flies back to when he went to apologise for pulling a gun on her...only to find out that he was, as he had put it, 'following a script'.

He leans up against her bed in a similar matter to when he told her that the things he didn't do keep him up at night. Little did Snart know that the things she didn't do before he died keep her up at night too.

"So…" He utters the word out slowly, keeping an eye on the pack of cards shuffling in his hands, "Are we going to play or not?"

She blinks slowly and collapses back on the bed, nervous of the fact that she's going to talk to a figure she knows doesn't exist anymore, "Not in the mood."

"Ahhh, I guessed," He shrugs, "You need the sleep."

Sara shoots right up and looks him dead in the eye, watching the features on his face grin, "And you would know that how?"

"I see you wherever you go, Sara. I watch your every move. And even though you think I'm dead-" Sara rolls her eyes when Snart doesn't sugarcoat his current status. "-Doesn't mean that my feelings are."

Sara looks away from him with her mouth opened slightly in disbelief, shaking her head as she stares at the door where the crook was just before. "You're just a figment of my imagination. You shouldn't be saying anything. Hell, you shouldn't even be doing anything at all!"

"What makes you think I'm dead, Sara?" Snart asks as if he didn't listen to a word she just said.

"Because you said so just before," Sara answers bitterly.

"I never said that I **was** dead. I only said that **you** think I'm dead."

Sara continues to avoid Leonard's eyes, unable to look into them in fear of wanting to strangle him. He should be dead. He is dead! But the simple question begins tugging at the back of her mind.

If he is dead, then how come he's here saying that only she thinks he is?

"Do you go and haunt the others like Mick during the night too?"

"Mmmm," he hums and Sara scrunches her nose slightly when she looks out of the corner of her eye and see's Snart with his usual teasing smirk, "Mick's a heavy sleeper. Even if I wanted to wake him up, I wouldn't be able to unless I wanted to leave with a burn mark on me. And there's no one else I really want to see apart from you."

Sara can't take it anymore. She pushes the blanket off her, revealing to be wearing nothing but a singlet and shorts. She pulls the knife out of the holster of her thigh and holds it threateningly towards him.

"Listen here, Snart." His teasing smirk nearly makes her lose her concentration on what she wants to say to him. "You wouldn't be able to leave with a burn mark because you're not even alive. You're dead, Snart! We saw you risk your life for us! For Mick! And here you are, trying to tell me you aren't! Well, listen closely Snart." She forces herself closer so that if she wanted, she could press her lips to his. "You are dead. So stop saying that you're not!"

Sara breathes as she watches Snart's face, unable to make out what he might be thinking. They're so close, she could feel his light breathing coming from his partly opened mouth on her lips. She frightens herself when she thinks he could kiss her at any moment.

But what frightens her the most is that she wants him to.

Snart's lips turn from a smirk to a simple thin line and looks down at the pack of cards in his hands, "Sara, I don't know whether I am really dead or not. History has proved that sometimes we don't die and somehow, we find a way to come back to life." Sara looks away from him. But she turns back when he grabs the hand that's holding her knife.

As he moves her hand down onto the bed, Sara can see he's not afraid of the fact that she could find away out of his grip and stab him mercilessly. But at the same time, the White Canary knew that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do so even if she really wanted to.

Those mixed feelings were coming back.

Snart, however, manages to free the knife out of Sara's grip and tucks it away in his blue parka before the assassin could manage to take it back. The latter isn't too worried about the knife though, she has more than enough lying around.

She watches as Snart pulls something off one of his fingers on his hand and slips it onto her own finger, the one that would've been called the ring finger if it was on the other hand. When whatever it was now comfortable around her fingers, Sara brings her hand to her face and overlooks the ring.

' _It's not a keepsake, it's a reminder that even the best-laid plans can go sideways.'_

The words play in her mind from one of the last conversations she had with the crook before his sacrifice.

That ring.

"My plan on being on the Waverider was to just do the job and get outta here," Snart begins slowly, "Falling for you was never part of that plan." He grabs Sara's cheek, forcing her to look at him.

She stares at him with confusion and the feeling of wanting to kiss the crook begins to take over further. The White Canary has completely lost her thoughts on whether Snart was real or not. All she wishes now was for these moments to never end.

"Snart…" Before she can say another word, a pair of lips shuts her up. And she's not surprised that this pair of lips were the same ones she kissed before his death.

She places her hand on his cheek as she tries to inch herself closer to him. But it's Snart who eventually pulls her closer until she's practically sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to go any further or she'll slip off.

As she goes to stand up to get even closer to him, his form starts to disappear in her hands. Panicking, she grabs his cheeks and presses her forehead to his, silently begging for his figure to not fade away.

"I will come back for you, Sara." And before she knows it, the figure of the Central City Crook is gone before her eyes.

She's lost. She had her man in her grasp and then he disappeared before her eyes. Sara doesn't know what to think or do. She doesn't want to go anywhere in case he comes back. But she wants to talk to someone about this. Just to make sure she really isn't going crazy.

She decides on waiting for him. But after a few minutes, she begins to realise she can't escape the tiredness tugging at the corners of her eyes. So she gives in and wraps herself back into the blankets.

Small and silent tears escape her eyes as she falls back into her slumber.

* * *

 _ **"Miss Lance?"**_

She grumbles when she hears Gideon's voice awaking her from the slumber she was enjoying. For the first time in quite a while, she dreamed. Dreams of a different future where Leonard Snart is with the team. With her.

Where he should be.

 _ **"Miss Lance."**_

Gideon's voice is more serious. But Sara doesn't want to hear it. Instead, she stills and begs to herself that she can fall asleep again so that she can start dreaming once more.

 **"Miss Lance, I know that you're awake. And I know what, or rather who, you've been dreaming about too."**

Sara's eyes open and she folds her arms in hidden frustration. She lets out a sigh, "What do you want, Gideon?"

 _ **"Mr Hunter has asked for everyone to be up and present in the control room in ten minutes,"** _ Gideon answers instantly. The computer pauses for a moment before continuing, _**"Miss Lance? Are you aware of what occurred overnight?"**_

As Sara pulls her legs out of the bed so she's sitting at its edge, she presses a hand to her face as the memories from the night splash their way into her mind.

"Am I really going crazy, Gideon?" Sara asks.

The assassin can feel the computer scanning her to check. She's been on the Waverider for so long now, she can tell whenever Gideon is scanning. It doesn't long before an answer comes to her.

 _ **"Everything looks to be normal and intact. You seem sane, Miss Lance."**_ Despite wanting to protest and explain to Gideon what happened overnight, if the computer didn't already know, she goes to dress to see what Rip wants.

As she changes out of her night clothes and into a simple t-shirt and jeans, she feels for the knife she usually keeps in her holster. Sara panics when she can't feel the knife and undoes the holster to check with her eyes.

Sure enough, the knife isn't there.

She thinks about the moments when she attempted to pull a knife on Snart, only for him to take it off her and away from her grasp. Sara blinks in disbelief as she thinks that maybe, Snart may have been real after all.

The White Canary grabs her right hand, feeling around for a certain ring around her right ring finger and sure enough, finds Snart's ring.

She stares at it for a moment, breathing slowly as she begins to realise that whatever happened last night may not have been a dream. And Sara may have not been seeing things like she thought.

Either way, according to the events overnight, Leonard Snart may not be dead after all.

* * *

I could've done so much better. I don't normally write fics with characters I've never written with before. This was quite hard to be honest. Please point out any mistakes. I will come back to fix them up if needed.

There maybe a sequel to this. And there may not, will see.

Reviews are welcome. So is criticism. Anything that you think I should work on will be taken on board.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary - A late night visitor forces Sara to question her own sanity. Or if things really are what they are. Captain Canary. One-Shot. Post Season 1. AU. A tad little OCC...maybe. * NOW A TWO SHOT! *_

I really had no intentions of adding a second chapter to this. But I've decided to post another chapter anyway. I'm bored and got nothing else to do.

Thanks to all the support you guys have given through reviews/favourites/follows. Means the world to me. And especially so since I don't normally write anything outside my comfort zone.

I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.

Here you go guys! Enjoy!

* * *

"Now, is everyone all here?"

Rip looks at each of the members of his team. Jax, sitting in one of the mechanical chairs, looks to be still tired from the mission the day before as he continues to close his eyes before opening them suddenly, repeating the process. Stein's standing behind him, his hands gripping the back of the chair. He's unaware that his Firestorm partner continues to drift in and out of sleep.

Ray's leaning down on the table, his eyes are glued to the match Mick has lightened. Rip's well aware that since Snart's death, the two have become partners as Mick has found a way to tolerate the nerd. And as it turns out, maybe Snart may have wanted them to become partners after all, like Ray said.

Rip's also aware that his team has gotten smaller. Since Vandal Savage's defeat, the Hawk birds, as some of the team have referred to them as, Kendra and her newly reincarnated soul mate Scythian Torvil, flew away together to proceed with their lives.

Rip snorts quietly. If only he and the team could just fly away like that and proceed with what they were doing with their lives before all this mess happened.

Then maybe Snart wouldn't be dead.

Then again, Snart would've never have become a Legend and saved the team from the Oculus.

The Time Master looks at Mick, still playing with the small match lighting up with fire. He's watched the Mick find a way to deal with his grief. And that way was for him to visit Snart back in 2013 Central City every now and then. It was the only way.

Rip looks around the room, feeling like there's someone missing. He can't seem to figure it out so he looks at each member.

Mr Rory.

Mr Palmer.

The fire boys.

It clicks instantly.

The Canary.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Mick gruffly asks.

Rip silently sighs. Mick barely pays any attention these days, "Miss Lance."

Professor Stein looks up at the captain, "I haven't seen her since the mission last night."

"Maybe she overslept?" Ray suggests.

"Or maybe she doesn't wanna…" Before Jax can finish what he's saying, he's falls back in his slumber...only to be awoken when Stein gently taps him on the shoulder. In surprise, the other half of Firestorm bolts up, "Get up!"

"Gideon?" The captain questions.

" _ **Miss Lance is indeed awake. She is on her way.**_ "

Rip raises an eyebrow, sensing that Gideon isn't fully telling the truth. His eyes fall on the small orange ball of flame on Mick's match. His tone indicates that he knows that the computer has more to say, "Gideon."

" _ **Miss Lance had an...interesting encounter last night.**_ "

Ray looks at Rip, "An intruder?"

" _ **It's a bit more complicated than that, Mr Palmer. Miss Lance is questioning her own sanity.**_ "

"I'm not sure Miss Lance would want that to be broadcast to us, Gideon," Rip hums, despite becoming very intrigued by Sara's behaviour.

It's not the first time that the White Canary has believed she's been seeing things. After finding out about Laurel's death, she started seeing her sister in what she believed was her dreams. But a few members of the team, especially Rip, is concerned that what she is seeing isn't in her dreams.

Mick's one of the few who's concerned about the sole female human. He's noticed that since Snart's death, she's been more focused on training to become a better fighter. But the man, nicknamed Heatwave, believes it's because she feels she didn't do enough, or anything, to save her sister and his partner.

He puts out the match with one hand and takes a quick side glance at Rip before moving away from control panel, "I'll see what's taking her so long."

"Thank you Mr Rory." Mick leaves the room quickly before anyone else can say anything.

He knows where he's going. A room Sara's been found in a lot these days.

Snart's room.

* * *

Sara's lost. She doesn't know how and why, but she's just lost.

Her body lies flat on his bed, one leg slightly crossed over the other. She looks around, taking in each design of the room. Her mind fails to register what's inside the room. All she knows is that she's lying on a bed.

The same bed that belonged to the man who was visiting her last night.

Sara still can't find her knife. And she hates that she can't find it. Because it means that somebody was there during the night. Not in her dreams like she thought. And the Canary still can't figure out how she's got Snart's ring too. The last time she had heard about that ring, it was in Mick's possession. She's pretty confident that the ring has never left Mick's sight at all.

Until last night.

Sara stares at the footwear she's wearing. Small ankle shoes with a slight heel to give her extra height. She's unaware that she's also playing with the ring, pulling it on and off the finger he had placed it on last night.

"Rip's waiting for you, Blondie."

Sara nearly panics when she hears Mick's voice. Probably because she didn't pay attention to the thought that someone might come and find her.

She almost forgets why she was in Snart's room in the first place. All she remembers her walking down the hallway to the control room only to somehow end up in the crook's room.

After a moment of thinking, Sara looks at Mick, who's leaning on the door frame in a similar to how Snart used to lean up on doorways. His face looks to be angry at her for taking so long. But Sara looks deeply into the man's eyes and she can see a hint of concern.

She looks back down at the ring, "Tell Rip I'm on my way."

"I could go and do that. But then he'd be waiting for another half an hour."

Sara rolls her eyes, "Then how about you don't waste any of our time and just tell him I'm not coming."

"I'm more concerned about you then what Rip has to say."

"Mick, you don't have to be-"

"Oh, but I'm going to be, Blondie," Mick snaps before Sara can finish her sentence. He walks up to the bed, propping his elbows up on the squishy surface. He looks down at her face, "Is it your sister again?"

"Not this time."

Mick hums and bits the inside of his cheek, "You seeing Snart too?"

Sara's head quickly turns to him, "What do you mean? 'You too'?"

"Last night. I thought someone came into my room to steal my whiskey. But all they did was take something off my desk. I told them to reveal themselves and I was reaching for my heat gun when he said it."

"Said what?" Sara questions.

"'Quiet Mick! Just ignore me'. I recognised his voice instantly."

Sara raises the hand that has Snart's ring on it, "Then that explains how this ring somehow turned up on my hand when I woke up this morning."

Mick's eyes widen, grabbing her wrist, "I was looking for that this morning. I couldn't find it."

"Where'd you leave it last?"

Realisation dawns upon Mick, "On my-"

"Desk." Sara sits up quickly, folding her legs and facing Mick, staring at the ring once more, "Maybe it wasn't all a dream after all."

Mick eyes up the ring, rubs his hands together and looks up at the White Canary, "What'd he come in for anyway?"

"He came in the middle of the night. Wanted to play cards of all things."

Mick chuckles, "Ha ha! Sounds like the bastard."

"The cold-hearted bastard." Sara looks away when she recalls the conversation she had with Leonard. They were discussing what to do with the team all taken by the Time Masters. Leonard wanted to go home and when she refused, he pulled a gun on her. Sara reminded him to not be the 'same cold-hearted bastard' she first met all those months ago.

She believes it was the Oculus, but Leonard eventually put his gun, letting the assassin live to fight another day.

Sara decides to not tell him about the knife or Snart kissing her. Better not to. "You think he's still out there, Mick?"

Mick thinks for a moment. He doesn't want to believe that his old partner is truly alive in some form or matter. Because if he was, Snart wouldn't have given this much grief to Mick. And Sara.

But he looks at Sara's eyes, a hopeful look on her face. And instantly, Mick can sense that Sara hasn't fully told him everything. He'd have to question her about at another date. Not now, not when she's a little vulnerable.

He takes her hand in his, giving a squeeze, "Yeah, maybe."

All Sara can manage is a sad smile before Gideon states her presence.

" _ **Mr Rory, Miss Lance. Rip has asked for your presence in the control room immediately.**_ "

The two are worried when they hear urgency in the computer's voice. Despite knowing that Sara is able to get herself off a simple bed, Mick still reaches his hand out to help her.

The White Canary wants to scold Mick for making her feel like a vulnerable child. But she doesn't do it now.

Not when the ship starts shaking violently.

The pair sigh. Just another day on the Waverider.

* * *

I'm gonna be honest here guys; I'm seriously considering possibly carrying on with this little two-shot. Don't know yet. I don't have much time on my plate at the moment. In the last week, I've had mock exams so I've had most of the week off.

If I do end up making it a full story, you must accept that there will be long gaps before new chapters are posted. I sort of have the idea of slightly crossing over with The Flash & Arrow. But because I want to see how they start off their new seasons in October (Can't believe that's practically weeks away now!), I want to wait.

For now, I'm going to mark this as complete. And if I don't come back to this fic, that will mean that I have chosen not to go ahead with the full story. You may wanna check my profile as I do post updates whenever I can.

Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Follows/favourites mean a lot to me too. Please point out any mistakes and I will return to correct them.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
